Dark Heart
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: Abandonado o en Adopción. Naruro sufre cambios debido a Kyubi. Capitulos borrados debido a contenido


ANTES QUE NADA

**ADVERTENCIA**

Hola a todos ustedes, antes de que comiencen a leer el fic esta es una advertencia sobre su contenido, léetelas antes de dejarme un comentario.

1. Si tu moral no esta deacuerdo con temas tabú (imposibles de hablar en la sociedad), estos temas que a continuación se mencionan son los que predominaran mayormente en el fic: abuso sexual, físico y mental así como escenas eróticas y violentas.

2. Si tu edad es menor de 18 años no lo leas, son temas fuertes como para que alguien de tu edad lo lea, si quieres seguir leyendo es bajo tu responsabilidad.

3. No dejes un comentario negativo, y agradece a ambos escritores que hicieron posible este fic.

4. A futuro trataremos de hacer el fic lo menos fuerte posible en cuanto a las escenas eróticas y violentas.

5. Este es solo un fic producto de nuestra imaginación, así que por favor si lo lees déjanos comentarios hacerla de la historia y no quejándote sobre el trato de los personajes.

6. No soy dueño de Naruto, ni de la vida de todos ustedes pero si me declaro dueño de mi PSP y mi anime.

7. Agradezco el apoyo de **TSUKO** en la realización de este fic.

8. De ante mano gracias por su comprensión (o mente sucia ¬¬').

9. No me maten ni intenten lincharme a mi o a tsuko-chan.

Bueno después de que leyeron las advertencias pasare a dar una pequeña biografía de la persona que me ayudo en la realización de este fic. Sin otro inconveniente gracias por su atención a esta advertencia.

* * *

**DARK HEART**

**PROLOGO**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nubes grises adornaban el cielo de Konohagakure no Sato, señal inequívoca de que en cuestión de segundos comenzaría a llover.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar la alarma de alerta para todos los shinobis de la aldea, nadie supo como paso todo pero ya no se podía hacer nada, las cartas que el destino había elegido ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa.

Toda la elite, y las fuerzas especiales Ambus se encontraban corriendo en dirección a un punto en común, al parecer algo realmente grande estaba pasando, no sabían que era, solo que algo muy importante había pasado. Aquella alarma llevaba años sin sonar.

En cada rincón de la aldea se podía sentir el tenso ambiente. En la Torre Hokage se llevaba a cabo una reunión con las personas mas ilustres de Konoha, aquellos preocupados rostros que reflejaban los integrantes del consejo, y mucho menos la cara de la hokage, la cual reflejaba dolor y a la vez una gran impotencia ante los últimos hechos acontecidos.

Ya todos los ninjas que estaban actuando en el operativo habían sido informados de cual era su misión, no dejar salir a aquel criminal de la aldea, y traerlo ante la Hokage vivo o muerto.

El juego ya había comenzado, las primeras piezas estaban comenzando a moverse, pero la balanza ya estaba totalmente inclinada hacia un lado.

Una persona se encontraba en sima del rostro del 4to hokage, inmutable, impasible, con una mirada que demostraba férrea voluntad, ojos que no mostraban vida, que veían aquel despliegue de fuerza humana sin inmutarse, sin temor, tal vez con arrojo.

Aquella persona era su objetivo, pero todos los shinobis se sorprendieron al saber quien era, mientras este solo miraba un lugar en la villa a la vez lo que recordaba lo que había hecho hace unos momentos.

Flash back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una persona se encontraba en su habitación, dormía placidamente, en aquella escena parecía un verdadero ángel a la cual su corazón era custodiado celosamente, mientras abrazaba una almohada que estaba a su lado.

Lentamente una sombra se acerco hasta la mujer dormida, depositando en su regazo una rosa blanca bañada en sangre. El desconocido beso suavemente los labios de la mujer dormida tratando de impregnar en su corazón el sabor de sus labios y su olor a mujer. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas el se retiro del lugar cobijado con una manta dulcemente a la mujer que encontraba en la cama frente a el.

Mientras la sombra emprendía su retirada logró escuchar un leve susurro proveniente de la chica -te amo, naruto-kun- cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

End Flash back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Viendo como los escuadrones de persecución comenzaban a acercarse a su posición se retiro del lugar sin que nadie sintiera su presencia.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo ninja sabia de la recompensa de 100, 000, 000 ryus puesta por la cabeza de Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto el jinchuuriki de Kyubi no Youko…

* * *

NO ME MATE SENSEI, LO ESTIMO MUCHO.

DEJENME COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS Y AGRADEZCANLE TAMBIEN A TSUKO SU PARTICIPACION COMO COAUTORA DEL FIC.


End file.
